


Perfect

by Epiphanyx7



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epiphanyx7/pseuds/Epiphanyx7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Eames and Arthur---</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

The first time Eames and Arthur fuck, Eames presses him up against the wall and kisses him, kind of desperately because he's spent what feels like his entire life watching Arthur and wanting him.

Arthur tangles his fingers in Eames' hair and kisses him back, hard, yanking on his hair so hard it hurts and Eames wants more. Arthur bites at his lips and makes soft, delicious, angry noises into Eames' mouth, and when Eames drops to his knees and mouths at Arthur's prick through his expensive trousers, Arthur moans and his hands are almost gentle where they're cupping Eames' head.

Eames gives Arthur a messy, sloppy, wet blowjob, with less finesse than he could have managed and that doesn't matter, because Arthur takes less than four minutes to come. When he's done, he cards his fingers through Eames' hair and rubs his thumb over the swollen, red line of Eames' mouth, says, " _Beautiful,_ " like he means it, like he can't think of anything better than Eames on his knees with the taste of Arthur's come heavy on his tongue.

And he lets Eames rest his head on Arthur's thigh, rub himself through his pants and come like that, mouth open and wet and pressed against Arthur's skin. Arthur kisses him on the mouth, after, and Eames goes back to his hotel room alone.

It's perfect.


End file.
